1. Field of the Invention
Steel piling bars such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,908, commonly have a slot extending along an elongated edge in which the tongue of another piling bar fits to form interlocking sections. The interlocked sections are used for construction purposes. In making piling, the bars are rolled on a structural mill and sometimes are produced with a slot which is of insufficient width. When this situation occurs, it is necessary to widen the slot.
2. Prior Art
In the past, underwidth slots of piling bars were pryed open using a jackhammer having a tapered tool. This practice is quite time consuming and requires considerable manhours and expense. Portable grinders can be used to remove stock from a portion of the wall of the slot but the grinder operator must be careful not to remove too much stock and must constantly stop to gauge the width. It is also difficult to guide the grinder along a straight path manually.
Attachments for portable grinders for various purposes are known. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,304, U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,089 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,407. However, none of the attachments in the cited patents serve as a sizing gauge for a tool being used to remove stock from the wall of a slot.